In The End
by InuyashaForever14
Summary: What will happen when Naraku is finally defeated? Will love blossom from it? Will that same love be destroyed? Read to find out! Rated R for language and some mature content.
1. Thoughts

In The End

Chapter One: Thoughts

Written By: InuyashaForever14

They sat there, around the fire in the dead of the night. They were in complete silence. Neither on of them knew what to do. With everyone shocked and lost in their own thoughts, the silence was kept for some time.

'_I, we, finally did it. What does this mean? Will Kikyo try to take me to hell with her now? Would I really just give up my life to her, just like that, when I truly don't owe it to her? After all it was all of Naraku's doing. But I promised her I would go with her, but I can't just leave everyone, leave Shippo. he may be an annoying runt but I've grown to like him, almost like a son. I'll never admit it to anyone, but I do. He needs a father figure in his life and I'm not about to let that lecher be it. And what about Kagome? We've almost completed the jewel, she probably wants to return to her time forever after the jewel is complete. What do I care though, right?'_ Inuyasha thought.

He turned his gaze from the burning flames in front of him to the woman who sat beside him. Kagome. The light of the fire caressing her face, lighting it up. It showed to Inuyasha that she too was also in deep thought.

' _I can't believe that it's all over. I've only been here for almost three years, I've grown so close to everyone here. Sango is my best friend, even better than any one of my friends that I have in my time. I love her as if she was my sister. Miroku, well he's just like an older, very perverted, big brother. Then there's Kaede. She's like a mother to me. She takes care of me when I'm in need and gives me good advice when I need it. Shippo, it is as if he is my own. My own son. I care for Shippo so much. Then comes, Inuyasha. He is just a friend but gods do I wish it was more. Yet, our journey is not yet complete. We still have to collect the jewel shards that Kouga possess. What am I going to do when it's all complete? I can't just up and leave my friends, my family. But what about my family on my side of the well, mom, gramps, and Souta? I know that when we complete the jewel that I will have to close up the well for the assuring safety of Modern Day Tokyo. I will have to choose between my two families. I don't know if I'm going to be able to choose. Inuyasha will probably go to hell with Kikyo and Sango and Miroku will sooner or later get married and start a family. They love each other, I just wish that they would show it. I wish Inuyasha loved me instead of Kikyo, but I want for Inuyasha whatever makes him happy, and if he is happy being with Kikyo, then so be it. I will be happy for him. I wonder if Inuyasha is still planning on using the jewel to become a full demon. I hope he isn't. I like him just the way he is now. Personally, he kind of scares me when he is in his full demon form. But once again, it is his decision and if that is choice he makes than I'm behind him.'_ Kagome thought deeply.

She turned her head towards Inuyasha and met his gaze. She looked into those golden eyes of his as three words kept playing in her mind. _' I love him.' _ Inuyasha returned his gaze to back to the fire. Across from Inuyasha sat Sango, staring into the same burning fire lost in her own thoughts.

'_I wonder how Kohaku is doing? I wonder if he remembers anything at all, if he remembers me? I think in a couple of days I will set off with Kiara to search for him. But what about Miroku, I made a promise to him. I don't break promises. Never have and I'm not about to start. None the less, I will just ask Miroku to come with me.'_ Sango thought. She looked over to her left at Miroku. He looked as if he was thinking about something other than his usual perverted thoughts.

'_My wind tunnel is gone. I can't believe it. After all of these years of fighting and searching, it's gone. The curse is gone and from now on, no one in the next generations of my blood line shall have to face the burden of it. Sango's promise keeps popping into my head. I wonder if she is going to keep it. I can only pray to Buddha that she does. I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with the woman whom I love.'_ Miroku thought. He turned his gaze from the fire and looked into Sango's eyes.

(A/N: Well, there you have it! The first chapter! This was going to be a one-shot fic, but i decided that it was too long to be a one shot! I know the first chapter is short but you will have to deal with it! This is not my first fic that I have written but it is the first one that I have posted so please be kind, I'm still trying to figure out how this whole system works! Help! And if you are wondering, (which you shouldn't be if you're smart enough) Naraku is dead. I know I didn't put the battle in there because of two reasons. 1: I'm not to good at describing battle scenes. 2: I wanted to make all of you who love fighting scenes suffer! Muahahahahaha! Well anyways, I better get to be or my parents will kill me. At the moment it is 3:17 am! I'm tired! Question: Why is it that everyone seems to write so late at night? Well, not everyone but a lot of people do, at least all the writers I know do...sigh Please do not flame me if you don't like it just put it in a review and if you do like it by all means REVIEW! I know this chapter was dull but it gets better...trust me...it does... Adios Amigos!


	2. Bribe

In The End

Chapter Two: Bribe

Written By: InuyashaForever14

"Miroku, can I please talk to you in private?" Sango asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure Sango. I know just the place to go to" Miroku responded. Sango nodded and she and Miroku stood up and walked off into the darkness only lighted by the moon. Once the two could no longer be seen, Kagome found her voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes?" he responded,

"When the jewel is finished, do you still want to use it to become a full demon?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really put much thought into it lately, why?"

"Well, if it matters any, I like you just the way you are. To be honest, you kind of scare me when you in your full demon form." Kagome explained to him.

"Scared...?" Inuyasha arched and eyebrow.

"Well, kind of. Because you have no control over what you do. You just kill everything and everyone who gets in your way. I guess I'm afraid that if you turn into a full demon forever that one day I might get in you way" she explained.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began but a familiar scent hit his nose. Kagome looked toward the forest. There, she saw Kikyo's soul stealers. She knew Inuyasha smelt her and wanted to go to her. Kagome chocked down her tears. She was forcing herself to be happy for him. She put her dead down.

"Go Inuyasha" she said simply.

"What are you talking about? Go where?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Go to Kikyo! I know you smell her and I know you want to go to hell with her, don't let me hold you back from doing what you want so GO!" she screamed and ran off.

"Kagome! Wait! Where are you..." Inuyasha was cut off.

"Inuyasha" the voice said. Inuyasha whirled around, making a complete 180 turn, to see whom spoke his name.

"Kikyo" he said plainly.

"Inuyasha, you have defeated Naraku, you avenged my death. Are you prepared to come to hell with me now?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know" he responded.

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Don't you want to come to hell with me?"

"..." Inuyasha responded with nothing but silence. As he was deep in thought.

'_Her smell, it reeks of death. Nothing like Kagome's intoxicating smell, full of life and joy. Do I really want to go to hell with Kikyo and leave my life here with Kagome? No, I don't want that. I want to stay alive with Kagome and Shippo, and spend the rest of my life with them, not Kikyo. But how can I tell her that I have to go back on my promise. Yes, I did make that promise, but only out of guilt and it was such a long time ago. Things have changes. Kikyo's changed. I've changed.'_ Inuyasha was snapped out of his thought buy a hand roughly coming into contact with his face. Inuyasha stumbled back being taken off guard by Kikyo's slap.

With Sango and Miroku

Miroku led Sango to a river. The moonlight hit the water just right, making it sparkle in the night. They took their seat against a tall oak tree by the river bed.

"Miroku, I wanted to know if you remembered the promise I made to you?" Sango asked.

"How could I forget?" Miroku questioned.

"In a couple of days I'm going to search for Kohaku and..."

"Oh, I see, well..." Miroku began.

"Iwantyoutocomewithme" she slurred her words together.

"What was that? I didn't catch it. Say it slower please" Miroku responded. Sango sighed, _' So much for that plan' _she thought.

"I-want-you-to-come-with-me" she said slowly.

Miroku was taken back, he didn't what to say. Sango's face of hope, turned to a face of disappointment. She thought that Miroku didn't want to go with her. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"I understand" she replied to his silence. Miroku looked up to find Sango beginning to walk away. He did the quickest thing that he could thing of. He grabbed her hand to stop her from going. (A/N: Ha I got you on that one! You all thought he was going to be perverted didn't you! Hahahaha! Ahem... well back to the story!) Miroku then stood up and pulled her into an embrace. He softly whispered into her ear, "I would love nothing more". It sent shivers down Sango's spine. She pulled away a little from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. Smiling at him and he back at her, she broke the comfortable silence between the two.

"We better get back now. Inuyasha and Kagome might get worried about us"

"Kagome, yes. Inuyasha, not so much" Miroku corrected. Sango giggled

"We still better get back" Sango said as she walked off, Miroku following.

"Miroku? Are you feeling alright?" Sango asked out of the blue.

"Why yes Sango. Why do you ask?"

"Well, not that I'm complaining or anything, but this whole time, ever since we defeated Naraku, you haven't been so lecherous" Sango explained.

"I've just been thinking a lot"

"Oh, okay. I was just won..." Sango's face grew pale. _'I had to go an jinx it!' _she thought. Smack "HENTAI!" Sango yelled and walked off, leaving Miroku with a red handprint on his face.

Kagome

She ran threw the forest, not knowing exactly where she was running to, not having a destination in mind. She just ran wherever her legs would take her. She finally stopped and took a look around, she couldn't see too much because of the darkness that surrounded her. She managed o find a stump and took her seat. She buried her face in her hands, bursting into tears. To busy letting thousands of tears escape her eyes, she didn't notice that someone walked up on her and had taken a seat next to her. A hand was placed on her back. Kagome jumped up, not expecting it. Turning around, she looked at the person who she once sat beside. But she couldn't make out who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully. All she heard was a growl. She took a step backward from the figure and turned to begin to run but she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome" came the voice.

"Kouga? Is that you?"

"Hai, it is. Come here and sit down Kagome, I need to talk to you about a few things" Kouga gestured. Kagome walked back over to the stomp taking her seat once again. "Kagome, before I talk to you about what I wanted to I would like it if you would tell me why you were crying" Kouga asked. Kagome knew she couldn't tell Kouga. Kouga liked her and if she told him what was wrong if might hurt him and Kagome didn't like hurting people who cared for her. She thought frantically for an excuse.

"I...uh...I...got something in my eye that's all!" She bit her tongue, she knew Kouga wouldn't believe that.

"That may be true, but I think we both know that it was more that that" he urged. Kagome began to panic.

"I just got into an argument with Inuyasha again" Kagome lied.

"What did the mutt-face do now?"

"Kouga, please don't call him that, especially when I'm around, and I don't want to get into it now" she stated.

"Alright, but if I find out that that mutt-I mean Inuyasha, hurt you in anyway, he's going to be mine to kill" Kouga said. Kagome sighed knowing that that was all she was going to get him to agree to.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked... she would so regret it.

"Well, you have defeated Naraku and have all of the shards exept for the one's I have right?" Kagome nodded in agreement. "Well, I am willing to give them to you, but I am going to need something in return" Kouga explained.

'_Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. I hope he doesn't mean what I think he does' _Kagome thought. "What is it that you want? Is it money or what?" she asked.

"Kagome, I want you to be my mate" Kouga said.


	3. A New Face

In The End

Chapter Three: A New Face

Written By: InuyashaForever14

Disclaimer: 

Hello everyone! I kind of forgot to but a disclaimer in the first two chapters... hehe...oops... so here it goes now! I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this fanfic except for the one that I might be introducing later on. Although, I am planning on killing Rumiko Takahashi...(is that her name...? I don't really read the manga's...o well...but if I succeed then Inuyasha and all of the characters will belong to me and I will have the power to do what I wish with them! Muahahaha! ahem...well...anyways... Thank you for the reviews! I feel so loved! lol! Well, on with the third chapter!

(End Disclaimer)

With Inuyasha

(If you've forgotten let me remind you that he is with Kikyo)

Inuyasha POV-

I stumbled back a little. I was in complete utter shock. Kikyo had slapped me. Her touch was so cold and bitter. Kagome's touch was always warm and pleasant. That's when it hit me, Kikyo isn't alive, she is dead. I can't be in love with a person who is dead and who is trying to drag me to hell with them when I did nothing harmful towards that person. Kikyo is my past. I have no future with her.

Normal POV-

"Don't you love me anymore Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Again she got no response. "Answer me Inuyasha!" she screamed at him and slapped him again.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I can't and wont come with you to hell. I refuse to give my heart to somebody who it doesn't belong to." Inuyasha said.

"You promised me Inuyasha, you are going back on that promise just like you did fifty years ago! I hate you! You love that pathetic incarnation of mine don't you?" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha's blood began to boil. "Kagome is not pathetic! She means more to me than you ever did!" Inuyasha defended Kagome.

"If I can't have you then no one can!" Kikyo yelled pulling out her bow. She notched an arrow and took aim. As she drew back she uttered the same words that she had a little over fifty years ago, "Die, Inuyasha!" and with that she released the arrow. Inuyasha didn't even budge. In one swift movement he caught the arrow in mid air, the arrow only mere inches from penetrating his flesh. Inuyasha smirked at Kikyo's shocked expression.

"You've lost your touch Kikyo," he said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga slowly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyo responded.

"You know what, I would! I am sick of you always toying with my feelings! Every time I begin to realize my true feelings for Kagome you come around and fill my head with lies! I'm through with it. May you rest in peace Kikyo" Inuyasha replied. With one swift move, Inuyasha's blade was swiping across her dead flesh. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and watched as Kikyo's, or rather Kagome's soul lifted from the remains and headed north toward were Kagome had ran off. _' Kagome's soul, it's probably returning to her. I should follow to make sure everything goes alright' _ Inuyasha thought and ran off, following Kagome's soul.

(A/N: I know that Kikyo didn't have anymore of Kagome's soul and that she fed off of other souls but this is just a story okay so please don't hurt me! Mommy! runs away screaming)

With Miroku and Sango

(A/N: Yes, I just couldn't forget them now could I? I would be a bad, bad writer if I did that! Anyways back to the story)

The two silently began to walk back towards camp. As they were nearing camp, they both noticed Kikyo's soul stealers. They both looked as each other, frowning. They both wondered if Kagome was alright. They decided to listen in on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's conversation, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't sense their presence. They watched as Inuyasha killed Kikyo for good and they didn't budge until he was no longer in sight. Coming out of their hiding they smiled at each other. Miroku was the first to speak.

"It looks like Inuyasha finally realized his feeling. It sure did take him long enough" Miroku chuckled.

"I just pray that it's not too late" Sango sighed as they took their seat buy the once burning fire, now nothing but hot coals.

With Kagome and Kouga

"Kouga..." Kagome started. She didn't want to be mean to him. Before she could get another word out of her mouth, Kouga's lips were hovering over hers. Within a second, Kouga had captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Kagome drew the line there. She did the only thing that came to mind as she pulled away from him. Slap Kagome slapped him as hard as she could and ran away, taking advantage of his state of shock. Kouga got up and ran off after her. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would take her. The next thing she knew, her body was engulfed by a blinding white light. The last thing she remembered before collapsing to the ground was Inuyasha bounding out from the forest, then everything went dark. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and rushed over and caught in the knick of time. Kouga came bursting out of the trees and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's limp body.

"What did you do to her?" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha looked up and let out a protective growl. "I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Then explain to my why she is unconscious when just a second ago she was fine!" Kouga retorted.

"Look, it's hard to explain but I don't need to explain nothing to you" Inuyasha responded.

"Good, cause you wont have time to explain anything because I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Kouga lunged toward Inuyasha.

Somewhere with Kagome

Kagome was in complete darkness. She had no idea what had happened. That was until a women appeared in front of her. This woman was about 5'4" with long black hair, in a high ponytail. The woman had baby blue eyes. She wore miko robes, much like Kikyo's and Kaede's only different colors. The left shoulder it was white, on the right shoulder was light blue, the rest was a blend of navy and midnight blue.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kaida. You do not need to know anything more about me except that I am here to help you" she responded.

"Help me with what?"

"Do you love him?" she asked

"Love who? Kouga? Oh Kami no!" Kaida laughed at the young miko's stupidity.

"Not the wolf. I'm talking about Inuyasha"

"I...Inuya...sha? I...um...well...yes I do love him, but he loves Kikyo so I can't tell him that" Kaida once again chuckled at her stupidity.

"Do you know what happened, child?"

"No, not really" Kagome responded.

"Kikyo was been put to rest, the piece of your soul that she carried was returning to your body and you fainted"

"Put to rest? Does that mean she's gone? But that can't be. I saw Inuyasha before I passed out" Kagome retorted.

"Perhaps, I should just let you see for yourself" Kaida waved her hand and if was as if Kagome was actually there seeing everything that had happened but there was complete silence, although Kikyo's and Inuyasha's lips were moving. there was no sound coming from them. She tried to read the two's lips but soon after gave up and just watched. She way Kikyo slap Inuyasha and then again. She saw Inuyasha have a sorrowful look on his face as he explained something to her. Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha at Kikyo. Kikyo drew back her arrow and let go but Inuyasha caught it. Kagome saw Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsusaiga and kill Kikyo. Kaida waved her hand once more and the flashback disintegrated into the darkness. Kaida appeared in front of Kagome once again. Kagome was in shock.

"You can't kill someone you love, Kagome. Inuyasha is no different. I will return you to a state of consciousness now"

"No, wait! I have so many questions!" Kagome yelled.

"Trust me, you will get your answers soon enough, but they will not be coming from my mouth" Kaida said and disappeared. Moments later, Kagome regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to find two figures fighting and cursing.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked toward Kagome's direction. Kouga took advantage of Inuyasha's distraction and punched him square in the face, sending him crashing into a near by tree.

"Inuyasha!" she watched Inuyasha's body fall to the ground limp. She waited impatiently for his body to rise and begin to fight again. Her hope and faith was quenched as his body didn't flinch. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga. "You killed him!" She yelled.

A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Is Inuyasha truly dead? What will Kagome do? Review if you want to find out! Oh, sorry for the cliff hanger too, but it had to be done.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N: I'm soooooo incredibly sorry you guys! My computers being an asswhole! I'm getting in fixed this week though so I WILL have at least two more chapters posted by April 17th, 2005! I'm sooooo soooooo soooooo sorry! oh yeah and for all you people who are yelling at the modem right about now because i cant update at the moment...Inuyasha isnt dead...there okay! i feel soooo bad that i told you! alright and thanxs for the review! love you all!


	5. An Actual Conversation

In The End

Chapter Four: An Actual Conversation

Written By: InuyashaForever14

DISCLAIMER: hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has been a while since I last updated. Like I explained in my authors note my computer went ka-plooey on me. But Good New! If I feel up to it! I might just post two chapters tonight to make up for last night! I have finished writing 'In The End' but I still have to type it all so I will try to update one chapter per weekend! KEYWORD: TRY! I can't really promise anything but I'll try! I know you guys probably don't care but I **_FINALLY_** got a...wait for it...drum roll please...a...CELL PHONE! yay! I am sooooooo happy! lol! I am currently writing another fic called: "_What Happens At Camp, Stays At Camp...Or Does It?"_ I might post this one I'm not sure so if you like my writing be on a look out for it! Its Genre is currently Romance/Humor. I haven't written much of it yet I'm seeing if it goes sour or not. It is an AU fic taken place in Kagome's time and here is a quick summary of what I am expecting to happen: _Summer time is here! Kagome and her two best friends, Sango and Rin, along with their other good friend, Miroku all go to work at a camp, that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father owns. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are now living with their father since the tragic death of their mother, instead of just living with him during the summers. As usual the boys are forced to help out at the camp. What will happen when Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all meet? Will love blossom or will hatred rule over everything? And might Kikyo, Naraku, Kouga, and Kagura have something to do with the hatred? _Well that's it! Now on with the reason you all are here! uh...what was that again? oh yea! the fourth chapter! Adios!

(End Disclaimer)

RECAP:

"Inuyasha!" she watched Inuyasha's body fall to the ground limp. She waited impatiently for his body to rise and begin to fight again. Her hope and faith was quenched as his body didn't flinch. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Kouga. "You killed him!" She yelled.

END RECAP:

Chapter Four:

"I know that was the point!" Kouga grinned. "I told you I would kill him if he hurt you!" Kouga said confidently.

"BAKA! He didn't hurt me!" Kagome yelled.

"Then why'd you pass out?"

"The part of my soul that Kikyo had was returning to my body! You're such a BAKA! I HATE YOU!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome," Kouga stepped toward Kagome.

"Get away from me!" Kagome warned. Kouga took another step toward Kagome, ignoring what she had said. Kagome pulled out an arrow and her bow (A/N: That magically appeared...) and pointed it at Kouga. "I told you...TO GET AWAY!" Kagome said one last time. She pulled back the arrow, to show that she wasn't joking around, but did not release.

"I suggest you do as she says" came a voice. The two seemed shocked. They turned their head to look at who spoke, to find Inuyasha leaning against a tree holding Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lowered her bow and ran to Inuyasha. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbing into his well built chest. (...drools... uh ... what was I saying...oh yea?) Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shhh...Stop crying, I'm okay. I always am" Inuyasha comforted.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared, I thought that you were..." Kagome faded out, not wanting to finish.

"I know, But I'm not. I'm not going anywhere. It'll take a lot more than one wimpy punch to kill me" Inuyasha said, full of confidence.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome slightly turned her head toward Kouga, not pulling out of Inuyasha's embrace. It was as if she thought that if she did so, she would loose him. Inuyasha growled at Kouga and pulled Kagome into a tighter embrace, daring Kouga to come anywhere near her.

"What do you want Kouga? If it's about your offer, I'm not ready to explain my answer to you yet" Kagome said. Inuyasha's face grew confused.

'_What offer? When did they talk? Where was I? I guess I'll ask Kagome about it later' _Inuyasha thought.

"So you have your answer? I hope that the answer is 'yes' or I might have to take things to a different level, I level I don't like very much but If I have to, I will bring it there. On that level, you might see a side of me that you really don't want to. If I don't get what I want willingly, I will take it by force" Kouga said and ran off, back to his den. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, what is it that he wants?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't look at him, but just stared after Kouga.

"Me" She responded.

"What do you mean 'you'?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"He wants me to be his 'mate' in return for the jewel shards" Kagome explained.

"That's sick. This is low, even lower than Miroku" Inuyasha stated. "We should head back now, Kagome" Inuyasha said. Kagome snuggled into his chest, not wanting to ever leave.

"Lets not and say we did" Kagome said.

"Feh, Whatever" Inuyasha said trying to keep his tough act up. he picked up Kagome and leaped through the tree tops until he came to a clearing. A meadow, that was open and you could see all of the stars that were gazing down on them.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Kagome awed.

"No, that would be you" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't say nothing"

"I swear I heard you say something but oh well" Kagome walked to the middle of the field and laid down on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. Inuyasha soon followed and laid on his back with his hands supporting his head.

"So what's your answer?" Inuyasha asked out of pure curiosity.

"What answer?" Kagome replied.

"The answer you're going to give Kouga?"

"I don't want to be his mate or whatever, I'm still not even sure exactly what it is"

"Would you like me to explain it to you?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome was a bit taken back at his gesture. _'He is being so nice...Why?'_ Kagome wondered. "Sure"

"Well, you humans might call it marriage but we demons, including myself, call it mating. It is when two people emotionally become one and are bonded together, forever. One can not leave the other unless the other dies. The Inu youkai and probably wolf youkai too, mark their mates by sinking their fangs into their mates neck. When youkai search for a mate, they usually search for someone who is strong and powerful. But sometimes they search for true love, It rarely happens but it happened with my family" Inuyasha explained as he looked up to the stars above the two.

"Do they have to have...um..sex?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Eventually, most of the time it is done through the mating process, but for some reason, some wait"

"I can't believe Kouga wants me to be his mate. I mean how can I give myself to someone who I hardly even know, someone I most certainly do not love?"

"You're human, you have a lot of emotions that youkai do not, it's hard for humans to go through the ritual if they aren't in love with the person they are mating with." he explained.

"You're half human" Kagome stated.

"So what about it?"

"Do you have human emotions?"

"Yeah and they can get very annoying. I don't know how you deal with them" he responded.

"We just deal with them. Sometimes letting them all out at once, sometimes keeping them all in or keeping to strongest and the ones we cherish the most in and the other out" Kagome explained.

"Why would you wand to keep any emotions in"

"Well, you might be afraid that you might get hurt by letting others know how you are feeling. You have to trust the person you share them with or else they have you in the palm or your hand and could crush you at any given time"

"What if you have no one to trust"

"Then you would keep a journal! Everyone should trust themselves right?"

"I guess. How do you know if you can trust a person?"

"If you can count on them, if they would be there for you no matter what" she explained some more.

"Oh, do you trust me" he asked? (A/N: god, when I wrote that all I could think about was the movie 'Aladdin' when Aladdin is asking Jasmine if she trusts him...sorry..now back to the story!)

"With my life!" she responded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he at Kagome, both smiling.

"What about you? Do you trust me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha returned his gaze to the stars.

"I never really fully trusted anyone before, not even Kikyo, but I feel as if I can trust you" Inuyasha responded. (A/N: I know they are a little bit OOC... please bare with me) Kagome swiftly changed her position so she was laying on her side, using Inuyasha's chest as a pillow, Inuyasha wanted to ask what she was doing, but he didn't want to start a fight. He wanted to tell her that night. Without thinking Inuyasha began running his fingers through out Kagome's silky hair. The two laid their for sometime in silence. Yet it was a comfortable silence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know what happened between Kikyo and you" she stated. His whole body stiffened.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: Well there you go! Chapter Four! My wrist hurts now! You people better be thankful! So...I want FOUR reviews in order for me to continue posting! That's all I need is Four! So just review! please? Love you guys much! -Kiyoko! (A/N: note: Kiyoko is not my real name... it is my Japanese name that some of my friends gave me!) Ja ne!


	6. REAL IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! SRY!

Dear Readers,

I am sooooooooooooooo extremely sorry that I have not been able to update! I got grounded for my bad grades. I get bad grades because I never do homework, I dont do homework because I dont understand it, i dont understand it because I am never paying attention in class, I am never paying attention because I am WRITING! grrrr...the things I go through just to be able to write! ugh... dammit, now i cant write any more till my grades come up! that shouldnt be a problem for this fic though cause i've already finished it... yay! so I will try to get ungrounded soon and update! if i dont with in a month i will go to a friends house and post it then! I love all of you guys so much and thanks for reviewing, although i dont have to have reviews to keep writing! I write and post for the fun of it! yay! lol well i better go love u all!

ja-ne (I think that's right I'm not sure) )

InuyashaForever14


	7. Chapter 7

In The End

Author: InuyashaForever14

Chapter Five: Becoming Yours

Disclaimer: Hello my people! I am so sorry for the long wait! As I explained in my three Author Notes, I got grounded from the computer for quite some time! sigh But alas! I have won my computer back and am now able to update! teeheehee! Well I know you all probably just want me to get to chapter huh? Then I will! Oh yea and I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Kaida.

RECAP:

' "_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I know what happened between Kikyo and you." she stated. His body stiffened._

END RECAP

"What do you know? And How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't exactly know how I know, lets just say I saw it when I was unconscious. And all I know is that you and Kikyo were talking, about what I don't know, then Kikyo got mad and slapped you and then she slapped you again. Then she drew and arrow and shot at you and you caught it in mid air. The you killed her and then you followed my soul to me" Kagome explained in a few breaths.

"Why don't you know what we were saying?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I couldn't hear anything. I just saw everything that happened"

"Oh." Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha?"

"Nani?"

"How come you didn't go to hell with her?" Kagome asked.

"Because she's not the one who I love." he answered.

"Do you love anyone?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes" Inuyasha responded.

"How much do you love her?" Kagome asked. She was in a little girl mood, and you know what little girls love to do, ask questions, lots of them. (A/N: You know when a little girl just keeps asking questions and you get really annoyed?)

"With all of my heart"

"But what if you heart is small?"

"Fine, I love her a lot"

"How much is a lot?" Inuyasha was beginning to get annoyed but he kept his temper, somewhat.

"I would give my life for her"

"But what if..."

"No what if's about it" Inuyasha commanded.

"But..."  
"Nope"

"Fine..." Kagome pouted. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"N...Never mind..." she responded.

"No, I'm sorry Kagome go on and ask me what you were going to ask."

"Okay...Um... Who do you love?" she asked.

Inuyasha's Head

"Should I tell her now?" he wondered.

"Inuyasha" came a voice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm glad I got the smart gene. It's your human half"

"Feh, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"You should tell her how you feel"

"I know that but when?"

"Now is your chance"

Not Inuyasha Head!

"Inuyasha? Are you going to answer my question? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kagome asked.

"You" Inuyasha plainly said.

"Huh? What about me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha sighed inwardly knowing he would have to work up the confidence to say those three words.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "Sit up." Kagome did as she was told and sat on her legs, as did Inuyasha. Looking into her loving eyes, Inuyasha took a deep breath in and spoke. "Kagome," he began taking a gentle grip of her chin so their eyes would meet. "You are the person, you are the one whom I love" He spoke those words with such meaning. Tears began to become visible in her eyes. She was speechless. She just stared at him tears pouring down her cheeks. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. She wasn't responding to him and she was crying. He slowly put his head down, thinking that she didn't return the same feelings.

"I understand" he mumbled. He slowly stood and began walking away.

"Inuyasha" Kagome was able to spit out. He stopped but didn't turn to her. He was waiting for the heart wrenching words. But they never came. All he heard her say was...

"I love you too" Kagome whispered but Inuyasha heard. Kagome bursted into tears. She buried her face in her hands. Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting. He hooked his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head. They both stared into each other's eyes. They become lost in each other. Nothing else mattered to them. To them, it was just the two of them. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and leaned down and softly planted a gentle, yet still passionate kiss upon her sweet and tender lips. Deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. She hesitated at first; not knowing what he wanted then gladly opened her mouth. To two finally broke for air.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?"

"Will, uh, you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I will Inuyasha" she responded. Inuyasha smiled.

"We don't have to have sex tonight if you're not ready" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Can we wait? I'm still pretty young and..." Inuyasha silenced her with his finger.

"I'll wait for you for as long as you need. I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to force you into doing something you're not ready for."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I love you too!" Kagome said and hugged Inuyasha.

"Anytime, now I have to mark you" Inuyasha said.

"How do you do that?"

"Well, I kind of have to bite you..." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his neck. "It will hurt a little bit but not much"

"Okay" Kagome responded.

"I need for you to take of your shirt so I can have easy access to your neck" he said. "I wont look, I promise" He stated.

"It's all right Inuyasha; you can if you want to" she permitted. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome pulled her shirt over top her head and folded it before setting it on the ground. There was something that confused Inuyasha though. That weird looking contraption that somewhat covered Kagome's breasts. Her bra. Kagome saw Inuyasha's confused look and giggled. The sound of Kagome's laughter brought Inuyasha out of a trance.

"All right. Here" Inuyasha handed her the top half of his haori. "Lay on that so you won't be uncomfortable. Now, I'm going to have to straddle your waist in order to do it right" Kagome nodded. She also took into notice of how kind he was being and how he was guiding her through this. Inuyasha slowly and carefully straddled Kagome's waist. He looked at Kagome. First at her eyes, then slowly trailing them down her body. _'God's she's beautiful'_ he thought. He brushed her hair to one side. "Are you sure? This means you are tied to me for the rest of you life"

"Inuyasha, I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you and only you" Kagome assured. Inuyasha smiled at her words. Inuyasha nodded and began the process. He first chose the spot, then licked it clean, so she wouldn't get any infections. This of course sent chills through Kagome's body. Inuyasha sucked on the spot to numb it a little. Kagome moaned in pleasure, which made Inuyasha grin. He then sunk his fangs into her delicate skin, making her his mate. She winced in pain but it soon went away. Inuyasha lapped up the blood and got off of Kagome, not wanting to, but he knew if he didn't now he wouldn't be able to control himself from taking her right there on the spot.

"You can put your shirt back on now" he said, noticing the goose bumps on her arms. Kagome nodded and put her shirt back on. She crawled over to Inuyasha who what leaning against a tree. Kagome sat between his legs, using his chest as a pillow. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her too him. He buried his face into her hair. The couple sat there just taking in the moment. Not ever wanting to let it go.

END CHAPTER

Authors Note: Well how did you like that? Lol! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and if any of you are also a Fruits Basket fan I am creating a Fruits Basket fic. It is called 'Heaven and Hell' It is a Kyou and Tohru fic so if you are not a Kyou and Tohru this fic is not for you! So please be on the look out for 'Heaven and Hell' I just started it last night and I only have like two pages so far so I'm not going to post it yet! Well that's all folks! lol! Review if you'd like to! Love you all!

InuyashaForever14


	8. Chapter 8

In The End

Author: InuyashaForever14

Chapter Six: Behind The Bushes

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! What's up! I felt like posting the last chapter tonight so I did! Lol! Well hope you all enjoy! Yep this is the last chapter! But, there is a sequel! So be on the look out! It is called "A Not So Happily Ever After" Warning about this sequel: If you can NOT stand to see Inuyasha or Kagome die, do NOT read! I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the sequel but if I do what I plan then at least one of the two will die. Well here's the last chapter of 'In The End' Home you like it! And NO I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Kaida!

Chapter Begins Now:

The couple sat in silence for a long time. Both in thought. They both knew what the other was thinking about but dared not to bring it up. Inuyasha worked up the courage to begin a conversation.

"Kagome, you are going to feel a little bit weird till the process is complete."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I marked you, I transferred some of my energy into you. So, you might be extremely hyper of you might be the complete opposite. Depending on how your body reacts to my energy." Inuyasha explained.

"Okay, and when will the process be complete?" she asked.

"The night we make love will finalize it. Then we can go through another mating ritual used only by inu youkai, if you want"

"What is it?" Kagome questioned.

"It's a process where the two people cut their wrist, in a certain place so they don't cut the wrong vein. Then you drink each others blood. Then, after the blood goes completely through you system, you will be able to sense your mates aura from a good distance. Even humans. And you can feel when the other is hurt, it doesn't make it so you too feel pain, but you just know and feel like they are in trouble and they know how the other is feeling at all times, no matter the distance" Inuyasha explained thoroughly.

"Wow..." Kagome was speechless.

"Would you want to do that?"

"Yes, that sounds nice to be able to detect that... I wouldn't have to worry about you so often... but wouldn't it hurt?" Kagome responded.

"Yes it will" Inuyasha said.

"As long as I'm with you and you are by my side, I'll do it!" Kagome chirped. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"Inuyasha, can I tell Sango that I'm you mate?" Kagome asked.

"You can tell anyone you want, my Kagome"

"Yours?" She questioned.

"Yep, all mine, not Kouga's, not Hobo's, mine!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"That goes two ways you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If I'm yours, then you're mine, puppy!" Kagome giggled.

"Puppy?" Inuyasha cocked and eyebrow.

"You're my little puppy1" Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at his name.

"I love you Kagome. I love you so much"

"I love you too Inuyasha!"

"I love you more!" Inuyasha argued.

"Na uh!" Kagome fought back.

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Ya huh times two!" Inuyasha thought he won. Keyword... Thought.

"Na uh times three!"

"Ya huh times four!"

"Na uh times five!"

"Ya huh times six!"

"Na uh times seven!"

"Ya huh times eight!"

"Na uh times nine!"

"Ya huh times... What comes after nine again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ten"

"Yeah, times ten!"

"Na uh times infinity! Ha I win!" Kagome yelled.

"Na uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Na uh!"

"Yamete-yo!" (aka: stop it) Kagome said.

"You first!" Inuyasha responded.

"No, you first!" Kagome retorted.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"No, you:

"Stop copying me!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop copying me!" Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm a baka saru!"

"I'm a baka saru!"

"You just said you were a stupid monkey!" Kagome giggled.

"Feh, so did you wench!" he retorted.

"Oh yea I guess I did... And I'm not a wench!"

"You're right!"

"I... I am?" '_That's the first time he said I was right_' Kagome thought.

"Yep! You're not a wench. You're my wench!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome sweat dropped anime style!

'_I knew it was too good to be true...'_ Kagome thought. "And you're my puppy!"

"You better not say that around anyone"

"Or else what?"

"I'll embarrass you in front of all your friends the next time we are in your time!" he grinned.

"You wouldn't" Kagome eyed him.

"I would if you call me puppy around anyone"

"Then I'll s-i-t you"

"It would be worth it though..."

"Hey!"

"I love you!" Inuyasha said.

"Suck up..."

"Fine, I guess you don't love me back..." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome sighed knowing that he had won.

"I love you too, puppy."

"Good night my Kagome"

"Night my Inuyasha" The two smiled and slowly drifted into a good nights sleep, until someone had a nightmare.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's arms. They had confessed their love for each other the night before. They were happy with each other. The two just sat there not saying anything, yet so much was being said from just the looks on their faces. Out of no where, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away. Leaving Kagome behind and not saying a word.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To see Kikyo"

"What? Why are you going to see her?"

"Because I love her. Now get out of my way bitch"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Why would I love you? Especially when I can have someone so much better than you?" Inuyasha responded in disgust. He walked away, leaving Kagome to die of heartache. Tears streaming down her face.

End of Dream

Kagome shot her eyes open, and accidentally jerked out of Inuyasha's warm embrace. Inuyasha jumped up quickly baring his fangs and had one had on Tetsusaiga, ready to fight, when he saw Kagome trembling. He cautiously walked over to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked kindly.

"I had a bad dream" Kagome replied. Inuyasha smiled and picked up the trembling girl and went back to the tree to sit down. Once he was situated and comfortable he began the conversation.

"Would you care to share with me your dream?"

"We were sitting together, me and you, and then you got up to go see Kikyo and you called me a bitch and then you said that you would never love me and that Kikyo was so much better than I could ever be" Kagome explained.

"Kagome, I love you and you only. No one could possibly come any where near to being as perfect as you are. Kikyo is dead. I killed her. I don't love her, nor anyone else but you. I love you with all of my heart Kagome" He whispered. He placed a tender loving kiss on her lips and moved down to her neck. H ran his tongue across her skin, sending chills down Kagome's spine. Kagome arched her back so he could get better access.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked between moans.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm enjoying myself?" he replied playfully.

"Promise me you will never leave me" Inuyasha jerked his head up and stopped what he was doing, seeing that this was serious.

"Kagome, I can't promise you that and you know it. I can promise you that I will never leave you willingly and that I will always love you, to the end of all times." Inuyasha responded. He saw Kagome smile at him and he went back to what he was doing before. After about five minutes passed Inuyasha noticed a change in her breathing. He looked at Kagome.

Sweat drop anime style

'_She's asleep!'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her close to him, soon after, sleep took over.

Somewhere in the bushes

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the couple. He finally realized who the two where. His eyes widened with shock. He knew the two felt love for each other but he also knew that Inuyasha was stubborn and hard-headed. He thought that by the time Inuyasha realized his true feelings for the girl, she would have been gone. She would have fled from him, afraid of getting hurt. "Apparently, their love for one another is stronger than I though" he whispered to himself. He then turned and fled the area. Leaving the happy couple to their sleep, for their nights together would be very limited.

THE END!

Authors Note: Well that's it people! Sorry to leave you hanging like that... well I'm not really sorry. But it had to be done for my own pleasure! Hahaha! So if you want to know what happens and who that man was and a whole bunch more be sure to be on the look out for the sequel! READ WARNING IN DISCLAIMER BEFORE READING SEQUEL! Sorry I just don't want any readers to be mad at me so I have to make sure that that gets through to everyone who is going to read the sequel! Well it's been great everyone! Love you lots! And don't forget to review and look for the sequel!

InuyashaForever14


	9. Important AN bout Sequel!

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the story! I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel is posted. I only have the first chapter up so bear with me! Just wanted to let all of you who wanted to read the sequel know! If you want to read it, it's called... 'An Unexpected Ending' it is rated M just in case and the genre is Romance/Tragedy. and characters of course are Inuyasha and Kagome. So just wanted to let you all know! ) lol! Well enjoy the sequel I'll talk to you all in the sequel! buh-bye!


End file.
